Cammie's Honeypot
by KatyForReal
Summary: Cammie is going on a honeypot mission that involves a Russian theif and a dress. How does Zach feel about the mission? Quick little oneshot set in the later years of their relationship. READ IT.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh, my God. I'm in love with this pairing. Honestly, if Gallagher Girls ever became a movie, Max Schneider and Lulu Antariksa would be PERFECT for the role of Zach and Cammie. Don't you think? I do. I really, really do. Okay, so here's my first oneshot that's been bouncing around in my brain for a while. Enjoy!**

Why? That's my question. Why? Why did she have to accept _this _mission that requires _that _dress that does my concentration _no good?_ I don't know, but Gallagher Girl apparently does. So I'm just gonna let her do her thing, even if that _thing_ if flouncing her curves around some Russian art theif in order to get him into CIA custody.

I'm watching as she puts her earrings in, no doubt something she got from Macey. I see her shift from foot to foot, and I smiled, knowing how much she'd rather be in her sneakers, with a pair of pants and a top with _sleeves._

"What are you smiling about?" Cammie asked me, catching my look.

"Oh, nothing it's just . . . Do you think you can handle this?" I asked, "Because I think I can just talk him up, you know, make him fall for my charm and good looks and _bam._ Mission accomplished."

She lifted an eyebrow at my statement.

"Not really feeling this one, huh?" she asked.

I sigh, knowing that no matter what I say or do, she's not going to back out. Cammie always did have a problem with being stubborn.

"No, not really." I ran a hand through my hair, landing it on the back of my neck.

"Well, at least you don't have to wear all this," she said, gesturing to her ball attire.

I trail my eyes on her from top to bottom. I liked what I saw. She was wearing a cream colored gown that huged her torso nicely and a skirt that billowed out and swayed when she walked, and her hair was in some sort of complicated up-do that showed of her made-up face. Like hell any person was going to call her "Chameleon" tonight.

"You're right," I said, "I would wear one of those cocktail dresses that showed off my legs."

Cammie laughed and I smiled at her.

"I'm sure you would," she choked out from her laughing fit.

I checked the time. _Crap,_ I thought, _she has about five minutes before she goes into seduce mode._ Cammie must've noticed, too, because she walked over to me and wraped her arms around my waist. I held her to my chest, briefly flashing back to the ball we went to when we were sixteen at Gallagher Academy. I never _did_ find out why she went into that secret passage way, and she never told me when I asked. Although she did blush a little when I did.

Cammie pulled away and looked at the clock that was hanging above the door way of the hotel room we were staying in. She sighed.

"I'd better go," she said softly. I dropped my arms from their place around her shoulders.

"Do me a favor, and just . . . don't let some guy kiss you tonight before I do, okay?" I asked, looking into her eyes. She nodded and made her way towards the door.

I was about to sit down on the bed when Cammie suddenly turned on her heel and strided over to me, closing the distance in about five steps. I didn't know what she was doing untill she leaned forward and kissed me. Even though we've been together all these years, she never ceased to make my head go fuzzy when her lips touched mine.

When we pulled apart, she slowly opened her eyes. I gave her my famous smirk.

"Now can I go let some guy kiss me?" she asked. My smirk was immediately wiped from my face. She laughed and kissed me again.

"Kidding," she deadpanned. I presed my forehead to hers.

"I don't think I like your sense of humor," I said jokingly.

Cammie rolled her eyes and pulled away. As she made her way to the door, I heard her mumble something about men and a few choice words in Swedish. I laughed at her retreating figure.

"Hey, Gallagher Girl," I called out to her, "Come back to me, yeah?"

It was something we said to each other when there was a mission involved. We've had too many close calls _not_ to say it. She turned.

"Of course. Always," Cammie smiled, and left.

My eyes stayed on the door a while after she left, and I smiled, knowing that that Russian dude will never pull off another robery, especially when he's Cammie's honeypot target.

**Sweet! I liked this one alot, how 'bout you guys? Review and let me know what you guys think! Maybe I'll even do some more CammiexZach stories. DUECES!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there, guuuyyysss! Whaaas' up? Anyways, I seem to be pretty in to this one/two shot thing, so if you want me to write something that will capture your interest, I'm all over it like a fat kid on a fudge cicle. PM's and reviews are best. THE BEST. They are amazing, and boost my ego even more. Just thought I'd let you know. Peace out, cubscouts!**

**- Kaitlyn**


End file.
